La cantatrice pirate
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Quand les mugiwaras se mettent au théâtre, ça donne ça !


**La cantatrice pirate**

 **§§§**

 _Intérieur de bateau pirate, avec des fauteuils pirates. Soirée pirates. Luffy, pirate, dans son fauteuil et ses tongs pirates, mange sa viande pirate et lit un journal pirate, près d'un feu pirate. Il a des cheveux bruns pirates, un chapeau de paille, pirate. A côté de lui, dans un autre fauteuil pirate, Nami, pirate, compte ses Berry pirates._

 _Un long moment de silence pirate. La pendule pirate frappe dix-sept coups pirates._

 **Nami** : tiens, il est neuf heures. Nous avons mangé de la soupe, du poisson, des pommes de terre au lard, de la salade pirate. Chopper et Ussop ont bu de l'eau pirate. Nous avons bien mangé, ce soir. C'est parce que nous habitons sur le Sunny dans le nouveau monde et que notre nom d'équipage est Mugiwara.

 _Luffy continuant sa lecture finit sa viande. Son ventre grogne._

 **Nami** : les pommes de terres sont très bonnes avec du lard, l'huile de la salade n'était pas rance. L'huile d'East Blue est de bien meilleure qualité que l'huile de l'île précédente. Elle est même bien meilleure que l'huile de l'île de Zou. Mais je ne vais pas dire que leur huile à eux soit mauvaise.

 _Luffy continuant sa lecture entend son ventre grogner._

 **Nami** : Pourtant c'est toujours l'huile d'East Blue qui est la meilleure...

 _Luffy continuant sa lecture entend son ventre grogner._

 **Nami** : Sanji a bien cuit les pommes de terre, cette fois-ci. La dernière fois il ne les avait pas bien fait cuire. Je les aime que lorsqu'elles sont bien cuites.

 _Luffy continuant sa lecture entend son ventre grogner._

 _Un autre moment de silence. La pendule sonne sept fois. Silence. La pendule sonne trois fois. Silence. La pendule sonne aucune fois._

 **Luffy** _, toujours en train de lire son journal_ : Tiens c'est écrit que Gold Roger est mort.

 **Nami** : Mon dieu, le pauvre, quand est-ce qu'il est mort ?

 **Luffy** : Pourquoi prends-tu cet air étonné ? Tu le savais bien. Il est mort il y a vingt ans. Tu te rappelles, on a été à son enterrement, il y a dix ans et demi.

 **Nami** : Bien sûr que je me rappelle. Je me suis rappelée tout de suite, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi-même tu as été si étonné de voir ça sur le journal.

 **Luffy** : Ça n'y était pas sur le journal. Il y a déjà trois ans qu'on a parlé de son décès. Je m'en suis souvenu par association d'idées !

 **Nami** : Dommage ! Il était si bien conservé.

 **Luffy** : C'était le plus jolie cadavre du Nouveau monde ! Il ne paraissait pas son âge. Pauvre Roger, il y avait dix ans qu'il était mort et il était encore chaud. Un véritable cadavre vivant. Et comme il était gai !

 **Nami** : La pauvre Roger.

 **Luffy** : Tu veux dire "le" pauvre Roger.

 **Nami** : Non, c'est à sa femme que je pense. Elle s'appelait comme lui, Gold Roger. Comme ils avaient le même nom, on ne pouvait pas les distinguer l'un de l'autre quand on les voyait ensemble. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort à lui, qu'on a pu vraiment savoir qui était l'un et qui était l'autre.

 _La pendule sonne cinq fois. Un long silence._

 **Nami** : Et quand pensent-ils se marier, tous les deux ?

 **Luffy** : Le printemps prochain, au plus tard.

 _Court silence. La pendule sonne deux fois._

 **Nami** : Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant ?

 **Luffy** : Non, heureusement.

 _La pendule sonne trois fois. Moyen silence._

 **Nami** : Mais qui prendra soin des enfants ? Tu sais bien, ils ont un garçon et une fille. Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ?

 **Luffy** : Roger et Roger comme leurs parents. L'oncle de Gold Roger, le vieux Gold Roger est riche et pourrait très bien s'occuper de Roger.

 **Nami** : Ce serait tout naturel. Et la tante de Gold Roger, la vieille Gold Roger pourrait très bien à son tour s'occuper de l'éducation de Gold Roger, la fille de Gold Roger. Comme ça sa mère, Roger, pourrait se remarier. Elle a quelqu'un en vue ?

 **Luffy** : Oui, un cousin de Gold Roger.

 **Nami** : Qui ? Gold Roger ?

 **Luffy** : Attends de quel Gold Roger tu parles ?

 **Nami** : De Gold Roger, le fils du vieux Gold Roger l'autre oncle de Gold Roger, le mort.

 **Luffy** : Non, ce n'est pas celui-là, c'est un autre. C'est Gold Roger, le fils de la vieille Gold Roger la tante de Gold Roger, le mort.

 **Nami** : Tu veux parler de Gold Roger, le pirate ?

 **Luffy** : Mais tous les Gold Roger sont pirates !

 **Nami** : Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

 **Luffy** : C'est évident, tout le monde le sait.

 **Nami** : Tu dis ça pour m'humilier ?

 **Luffy** , _mine boudeuse_ : Tu sais bien que non.

 **Nami** : Si tu dis ça rien que pour m'embêter, alors... je n'aime pas ce genre de plaisanterie, tu le sais bien !

 _Nami se lève, les poings sur les hanches._

 **Luffy** , _se lève à son tour et va vers Nami, désolé_ : Oh ! Mon petit poulet rôti pourquoi craches-tu du feu ? Tu sais que je dis ça pour rire !

 _Luffy prends Nami par la taille et l'embrasse._

 **-QUOI ? Non, Robin d'amour ! Pas Nami chérie !**

 **-Désolé Sanji, c'est ce qu'il est écrit,** expliqua l'archéologue en montrant le bouquin.

 _La rousse montra les dents croco :_

 **-Essaye un peu Luffy et je te fais bouffer ton chapeau !**

 **-SANJI ! J'ai faim !**

 **-Oh non c'est pas possible. C'était bien parti en plus !** se plaina le sniper.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Ussop, moi j'ai adoré cette pièce.**

 **-Merci Chopper de me remonter le morale. Sniff...**

 **-Bon, je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là. Et si on aller dîner ?** proposa la rousse.

 **-Tout ce que tu veux Nami-chérie !**

 **-OUAIS !** hurla le chapeau de paille.

 **-Hein ! C'est déjà fini ? Ouah...** bailla le vert.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas du dormir Zoro car cette pièce était SUPER !**

 **-Ils ont joué remarquablement bien. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohooo !**

 **-A TABLE ! SANJI ! VIANDE !**

 _Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que tous les Mugiwara rejoignirent la salle à manger où leur cuisinier avait préparé un succulent repas. La navigatrice soupira :_

 **-C'est impossible de faire du théâtre avec une énergumène pareil ! Enfin, bon on aura essayer. Merci Robin pour la pièce.**

 **-Mais de rien.**

 _L'archéologue fit son fameux sourire et le bateau de l'équipage au chapeau de paille poursuivit son périple à la recherche du One Piece_

 **FIN ?**

* * *

Hey !

Petite parodie de la pièce de théâtre La cantatrice chauve de Ionesco version One Piece imaginée en cours de français.

J'espère que cela vous à plu.

Review ?


End file.
